alternate ending
by kataangFTW
Summary: SO... in this story, you can choose whether it's zutara or kataang... sorry if it's confusing.
1. Chapter 1

I scowled at the ground. What was he doing back here. It had only been two years after all. Two years since it happened. One year and 363 days since I had left the town. 55 days since I had found a new guy. 10 days since I had found a new love. 3 days since I had found a new fiancée. And now he was back to ruin it all. I stalked over to him. As soon as he saw me, I realised I had made my first mistake. What was I going to do now? Slap him? Walk away?

I figured that the second option was probably the better one, so I began to walk hurriedly in the opposite direction. Not fast enough.

"Katara!"

I turned around slowly. How I hated him. How I hated that he could still make me feel that way. How I hated his eyes. His small smile.

"Yes" I said coldly. His smile faltered.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. Better actually. Better than I have ever been. Better than I ever was with you, anyway"

I felt slightly bad at that and even more so as he looked at me, a pained expression on his face.

"Katara. I am so sorry. I am the most sorry I have ever been about anything. I… I want you back"

I stared at him, my eyes wider than I believed possible.

"I… what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again? I miss you. I'm nothing without you. Please?"

I gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I…."

"Katara!"

I looked around reluctantly. Oh, no. He was wending his way through the crowd.

"Hi…"

"Hey! I've been looking for you! Who's th- oh"

He glared at the boy next to me.

"You"

"You"

I watched apprehensively as they looked calculatingly at each other.

"Why are you back here?"

"Why are you here at all?"'

He laughed.

"Haven't you heard?"

And he put an arm around my shoulder. I sighed, and watched as his eyes wound their way up my neck.

"You two have… you two are..."

"Yep"

He nodded, with a smugness that I had never seen before. Maybe not never, but rarely.

"On Monday"

"That's two days away"

"Hey, that's right. Want to come?"

I pulled away from him.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't mock him. He… I… I've forgiven him"

"Katara. He chose his duties over you. He left you behind"

"The meetings were… the officials didn't want me to be there"

"So?"

"It wasn't his choice. He… I didn't mind"

"Katara, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you defending him? Why do you care? Why is he even here?"

"He…. He…."

"I want her back"

We both looked to our left. He was standing there, staring at my fiancée with obvious loathing.

"Why mock me? What did I do to you?"

"You hurt her. You made her runaway"

"I did no such thing"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me you never hurt her? Never called her names?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Wait, I never called her names"

"Oh hooray. Not a name caller, then"

"Hey, what I did, I did for Katara"

"You abandoned her?"

"I… I didn't want her to get caught up in my life. It was to hectic, to rushed, and I knew that if I stayed with her, it would be worse than if I didn't. I did it because I knew I would never have time to see her"

"Oh, that is so sweet"

"I still love her"

"Missed your chance"

"I've sorted my life out. I know I can do it"

"Sorry, you're too late"

"I didn't know you were engaged"

"Well, now you do"

"Both of you, SHUT UP"

I yelled. They both stopped, and looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zuko. Stop harassing him. I… it's not your business, okay?"

"Katara, stop…"

"Protecting him? Why? It looks like Aang has done everything he can to protect me. I can only repay the favour. Aang, I'm sorry I took it the wrong way. I truly am. I can see that now. But, I can look after myself! I don't need protecting"

"I know. I'm still really sorry"

"You should be"

"Zuko"

"I should go…"

"No, Aang. Wait. I, um, I have a present for you"

I swatted Zuko's hand away and walked over to Aang. He had grown taller in those two years. I gazed into his grey eyes. Then, I reached up and kissed him. He leaned closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. It felt beautiful, perfect, and all I knew was his sweet lips and his warmness seeping into me and relaxing me like hot, scented wax. It was a hello, it was a goodbye, it was a promise.

Someday, we would be together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aang! What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never known you to be so spiteful"

"Well, he deserves it"

"No, he doesn't. Zuko came here to apologise, which he had done wonderfully. I forgave him. Zuko, I'm sorry. I knew you meant well, I really did"

"It's okay, Katara"

"Katara, we have some wedding preparations to deal with…."

"Just a moment, Aang! No, wait. Why don't you go ahead of me?"

"I…."

"Go on! I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, Katara"

When he had left, I turned to Zuko.

"Sorry" I murmured again.

"It's okay" he said.

I leaned in, and kissed him softly. It felt beautiful, and I knew he felt it too. It was a hello, it was a goodbye, it was a promise.

Someday, we would be together.


End file.
